New Friends
by I never promised
Summary: Nick and Sara live together could this turn into something more... FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I just thought about this fan fiction please tell me what you think and if I should keep writing

_Days pass me by just like moments  
There here and then they're gone for good, for good  
I work so hard at where I'm going  
I wonder what I've missed_

" So um Nick are you sure you don't mind me staying here for a bit" Sara asked Nick

"Sara you can stay here as long as you need to" Nick said as the two of them walked into Nick's apartment

"Nick thank you so much...but I'm going to try and get out of your way as soon as I can" Sara said

_I can't remember the last time  
I picked up the phone just to talk  
For hours on end  
Or sent a birthday card un-belated  
Maybe I should slow down_

"Well you can stay here as long as you want . . . so you wanna tell me how you got that black eye?" Nick asked her

" Um well it's a long story . . . I'll tell you some other time." Sara said thinking that sooner or later she was going to have to tell him, and that later is what she wanted

" Okay, okay..well here is your room" Nick said as he walked down a small hallway with only 3 rooms his room the guest room that would soon to be Sara's room and at the end of the hall was the bathroom

_Life doesn't wait for us to get it right  
Day after night  
It just goes on when it goes wrong  
It goes and then it's gone  
So I'm gonna do my best  
To make the most of it  
Avoid regret, Yeah  
Take a breath and realize  
Time is irreversible  
This ain't no dress rehearsal_

" Wow this is a really nice room Nick" she told him

" Yea well I had some painters in here a couple weeks ago and well I cleaned it up at bit" Nick said

" Yea...um ok sure" Sara said knowing that Nick couldn't paint...or clean for that matter

" ok well the truth is... my parents came down last month for thanks giving and well my mom is a neat freak" Nick said making Sara laugh " ok well I have to go to bed I work tomorrow do you work?"

" Nope I have the day off" Sara said sitting down on her new bed in her new room

" ok well I'll see you tomorrow" Nick said as he turned around and headed to his room, but just then Sara comes out of her room and calls his name " Nick"

"Yea" Nick said as he turned around

" Thank you for letting me stay here for a bit"

"Sara you can stay here for as long as you need...unless you say thank you again then I may just have to kick you out" Nick said joking

_I've always got a big to-do list  
Oh, but there's so much more to do, to see  
I want to  
Know that I didn't leave I love yous  
Trapped within my heart  
There won't always be another day to  
Say all the things you wanna say, so don't, don't wait  
Wait for the perfect situation  
It will never come around_

" ok" Sara said laughing a bit " but for the last time thank you"

" I'll see you tomorrow Sara, night"

"Night"

Nick went into his room and got under his covers

Sara went into her new room and sat on her bed about to go to bed, but first thinking about how lucky she is to have a friend like Nick.

_And when the show is over  
And they lay me down  
I want to be remembered for the love I spread around_

ok well I know this song does not really go with this chapter but I liked the song and I thought that it sounded nice LOL

Please R&R


	2. Breakfast At Tiffany's

"NICK!" Sara yelled and banged on his door " it's almost eight, Your going to be late" " NICK!"

" Sara what is it. Stop yelling" Nick said as he opened the door "What"

"Lets play game. It's called whose is going to be late for work" Sara said " Now since I don't work today. And there are only two people that live here . . . well Nick it's almost eight your going to be late

" Oh shit. I need to take a shower' Nick yelled as he ran to his bathroom

Sara just stood there with a smile on her face, then walked to the living room and laid on the couch not meaning to doze off but did.

Nick came out of the bathroom combed hair dressed up and teeth brushed he walked down his small hallway and passed Sara's room seeing that it was empty he figured she was watching tv or something so he went to the kitchen the grab his lunch that he made yesterday he saw Sara sleeping he walked over to her and softly said " I'll see you in about eight hours"

"Bye Nicky" Sara said half sleeping

_You say we've got nothing in common  
No common ground to start from  
And we're falling apart  
You say the world has come between us  
Our lives have come between us  
But I know you just don't care_

Eight hours later

" Hey Sara I brought pizza back incase you're hungry, because I am starved" Nick said as he closed the door behind him and put the box down on the kitchen table where Sara was reading a Forensic Science book

" Hey Nick how was work?" Sara asked him

" Well Warrick chased Greg out of the building for who knows what reasons Catherine cut out early to pick up Lindsay and Grissom and Ecklie got into it because Grissom wouldn't answer his phone" Nick said as he opened the pizza box and him and Sara both took a slice.

" Sara " Nick said as he turned around to get a whole view of his living room and kitchen

" Yes Nicky"

" What did you do today"Nick asked slowly

" um not much" Sara told him

" well um cleaning my whole house is not nothing . . . is more of a something" Nick said

" Oh well I was bored. And by the way it was not a something . . . it was a big something" Sara said

" well um thank you . . . I think" Nick said to her as him and she brought the pizza to the living room and they both say down on the couch

_And I said "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
She said "I think I remember the film  
And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"And I said "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

" So you want to watch a movie" Nick asked

" Yea I do I bought this movie _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ do you wanna watch it?" Sara asked

" well um when I said movie I meant more like _Chain Saw Massacre _but since you did clean my house I guess we can watch what you want"

" Well thanks Nicky" Sara said as she put the DVD in the machine

after about and hour Sara had fallen asleep, so Nick decided to bring her back to her room

_I see you, the only one who knew me  
But now your eyes see through me  
I guess I was wrong  
So what now? It's plain to see we're over  
I hate when things are over  
When so much is left undone_

" Hey Sara. Honey wake up" Nick said softly

" No I'm watching a movie" Sara said sleepily

"Nope the movie is over" Nick said picking Sara up like as if she couldn't walk by herself

Nick brought her to her room and laid her down on her bed and putting a blanket over her. "Night Sar" Nick said as he kissed her on her forehead

"Night" Sara said so softly that Nick could hardly hear what she was said but he did.

_And I said "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"  
She said "I think I remember the film  
And as I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"  
And I said "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

Hey everyone thank you for the reviews, and the only reason why I put this song in this chapter is because the name of the movie is in the song...just thought I would tell you guys that, hope everyone enjoyed it please R&R


	3. Telling People The Truth

"Hey Sara" Nick said as he walked into the kitchen "I'm going to head to work do you want a ride?"

"Yea sure . . . just give me like 30 seconds" Sara said as she went into the bathroom

"ok well I'll meet you at in the car" Nick yelled as he walked out to his car

( Five minutes later they were on the road to work)

_Well my Daddy used to tell me  
Any man can be a king,  
it ain't that complicated,  
it's a very simple thing.  
You don't need no castle or throne for sitting in,  
All you need is one good friend._

" So did you sleep well?" Nick asked "Is the room okay?"

" Yea Nick the room is awesome, and I slept really good" Sara said as Nick pulled into the CSI parking lot

" Well it looks like we have like a ½ hour till our shift starts, wanna hang out in the break room" Nick asked her

" Um yea sure" Sara said as the two of them walked into the break room to find Warrick, Catherine, Grissom and Greg looking at them.

" Ok well I'm going to ask something that everyone here is wondering" Greg started

" um Greg before you ask anything, me and Nick are not seeing each other" Sara told Greg

" Really" Catherine asked

" yea" Nick said

" Listen Nick and Sara, I need to know if you guys are seeing each other" Grissom said

" You guys we aren't seeing each other" Sara said

" ok, well guys if they say they aren't then they aren't" Warrick said thinking that his best friend would have told him if something had happened.

" you guys believe it or not we are not seeing each other . . . we are living together though" Nick said

" But you guys aren't seeing each other" Warrick said

" You guys are not like Boyfriend or Girlfriend?" Grissom asked "I don't have to report anything?"

"Nope" Nick and Sara said at the same time

"Grissom you don't have to report anything" Nick said to him

" Ok well everyone . . . get to work" Grissom said as everyone started to leave the break room

Sara turned to Nick and said "I have to go and get my lab results, I'll meet you at your car and the end of the shift" Sara said

" yea sure ok" Nick said

" I have to go and help Warrick out" Nick said as him and Sara walked out of the break room and went their own way.

_If you find yourself somebody who will meet you at a stump,  
on a rainy sunday morning before the sun is even up.  
Who'll stand right there beside you and fight any fight you're in,  
then you've got one good friend.  
_

" Hey Greg, do you have the results from my garbage bag?" Sara asked as she leaned against the table

" We have to wait a minute till it comes out of the printer" Greg said looking up from the microscope

"ok well I'll wait for a bit" Sara said

" So . . . you and Nick"Greg said with a grin on his face

" Greg there is nothing going on between us" Sara told him

" So what your saying is that there is still a chance for me" Greg said still with a grin on his face

"Greg." Sara started

" No no no don't say anything Sara . . . our love goes deeper then words . . . just think about it" Greg said jokingly

Paper came out of the printer then Greg took it "yea ok your garbage bag has a match"

"Ok thanks Greg" Sara said walking out of the room but Greg voice stopped her,

"Sara . . . you know that I'm just joking, if your are seeing Nick well I'm happy for you, and if your not, well I'm here if you need to talk or something" Greg said

"um thanks Greg, that means a lot . . . " Sara said as she headed out of the room

_There ain't nothing wrong with all those rowdy boys I run with,  
the ones that I go drink with after work.  
Lately it's been hittn me that when my heart's in trouble,  
you're the one that always shows up first._

" Hey man" Warrick said

" Hey" Nick said

" What's going on" Warrick asked?

" oh nothing I'm going to head home, I have to meet Sara then I'm gone" Nick said

" oh yea, Sara" Warrick said

" Warrick man you are my best friend if there was anything going on with me and Sara I would tell you" Nick started "so the only thing that is going on, is that she is living with me, she left Hank and needed a place to stay" Nick said

" Nick man the whole point of a best friend is to tell me stuff like that" Warrick said

" Warrick, I'm sorry I didn't think it was a big deal, I'm so sorry" Nick said

" Man don't beat yourself over it," Warrick said

" Man are we good" Nick asked

" yea man were good"

Nick laughed a bit "ok man, I'll see you later"

"see you later" Warrick said as him and Nick knuckled punched

_You're a pleasure as a lover, you're a treasure as a wife.  
I don;'t have to wonder what I can count on in this life.  
You've already proved it too me time and time again  
Baby you're one good friend._

" Hey Sara ready to get going" Nick asked as he walked up to his car

" Yea" she said then, Nick and her both got into the car

" So how was your day" Sara asked

" Um it was long, yours?" Nick asked

" it was different" Sara said "I can't wait till I go to bed"

" Yea me to" Nick said as him and Sara drove home after telling the whole gang that they were living together.

_You're the one who sends me flying and gently reels me in,  
baby you're one good friend._

Hey guys please tell me what you think!

Ok I know this song sort of went with the chapter and I know it sort of didn't well I liked it, I thought it was good


	4. I Want You To Stay

"Sara I am so happy that we get a day off" Nick said as he walked out of his bedroom and sat down beside Sara

" Yea, well if I didn't have a lot of paper work, I would go in for some over time" Sara answered him.

" Sara you know that you don't have to do paper work on your day off" Nick told her

" Yea, I know but there is not much else I can do . . . My life is kinda slow" Sara said still not looking out from her work.

" Well I'm going to go, I help out at this daycare" Nick said grabbing his car keys "Hey you know Sar we could always use an extra pair of hands"

" Um" Sara thought " Well um sure I'll come" Sara said putting her books away

"Ok well this the daycare"Said Nick as he drove up to the building

"Um Nick what am I to do here" Sara asked him as they walked to the back to sigh them selves in and start the work

"Well there are about 100 kids here and only about 10 adults, so that 10 kids per adult and well that lot of kids...so you kinda just walk around and see if any of the kids need help or any of the adults". Nick said as he and Sara stood in a big backyard

"ok well what are you going to be doing"Sara asked not wanting to be alone

"Well I'm going to be doing the same but just inside" Nick said

"Um well Nick..I don't-"

"Sara look over there" Nick said pointing " There is a little girl al by herself"

"ok well she might just want to be my herself" Sara pointed out

"Sara honey she 10 I don't think she wants to be by herself" Nick said

"Ok well I'll go see..." Sara said as she headed towards the girls and Nick walked inside the building to work.

"Hey, what's you name" Sara asked friendly

" Laura" the little girl answered

"What are you doing here, why don't you hang out with those other girls, skipping?"

" Um well, I'm scared.."

"Why would you be scared? They aren't going to bite" Sara said confused about why the little girl would not go play with the other girls

"Um well...will you go ask if I could skip too" Laura asked as her bright blue eyes looked up into Sara's dark hazel eyes

"I'll be right back" Sara said as she got up and walk towards the girls

"Hey girls"

"Hi" they all said to the volunteer that they didn't know

"My name's Sara..and I was wondering how come you girls don't invite Laura over to play"

"Oh well that's because she doesn't like us" Said one of the girls

"Oh well, what I think is that..she's just afraid and I think she really would like you too go over there and play with her" Sara said

"Um well, we can go ask, but she'll prolly just say no" Said one of the girls

"Okay well will you go ask anyways" Sara asked

"Yea sure" Said the group of girls as they walked toward Laura

"Hey Sara" Nick said

"Oh hey Nick, what's going on?" Sara asked

"well um the head of the day care wants us to leave, he said they had enough volunteers" Nick said

"Okay well lets get going" Sara said but before she got into Nick's car she glanced over to see Laura skipping with the rest of the girls.

Nick and Sara drove home, as Sara told Nick the story about Laura. Nick knew that Sara liked kids and he was happy that she was able to make a little girl happy.

"Thanks Nick" Sara said as she and Nick walked into the apartment."you know for letting me come with you"

"Oh anytime, I didn't want you to stay here and do work" Nick told her as the two of them sat down on the couch in the living room

" So Sara"Nick said

"So Nick" Sara repeated after him "Um . . . I'm looking for own apartment. I just wanted to let you know" Sara said

"Sara you don't have to go, I really enjoy you being here"Nick said trying to make her change her mind about getting her own place

"Nick It's only fair I tell you why I left Hank"

"Sara...you don't have to tell me" Nick said "I would like to know though"

Sara smiled at him then started "The truth is the reason why I left Hank is because he hit me and I couldn't handle it so I left and I wasn't thinking, so I grabbed a bag of my stuff, but when I got out I realized I had no where to go, and no one, and you were the first one I could think of and I don't want to over stay my welcome" Sara said to him with many tears welling up in her eyes, one or two tears escaping her hazel eyes.

"Sara... honey" Nick said as he pulled her in a hug" Don't worry about it, you don't have to go...and Sara I don't want you to go" Nick whispered in her ear " I want you too stay"

"Nick...I want to stay too, I don't want to leave and be by myself" Sara said sobbing in his chest.

"Sara you don't have to be alone...stay with me until your ready to leave" Nick said smoothly

"Are you sure you don't mind"Sara asked

"Yea I'm positive"Nick said reassuring her

"ok" Sara said looking up at him with a week smile

" Sara..I have to ask are you going to file a report?"

"No I don't want to" Sara said " I just want to forget all about it"

"Okay, well you know if you ever want to, I'm here"Nick said

"yea I know" Sara

"Okay well I going to let you get to bed" Nick said to her

"Okay Thanks Nick

"Anytime"Nick said giving her one last hug before walking out of the room.

Okay I just want to say thanks to my Math sub teacher...if it wasn't for him this chapter would have taken longer to write...funny story I was in math class and I had this awesome idea for a chapter ( I had writer's block) and well he let me write...even though I had to promise I would do my homework (which I did) so thank you to him

Please tell me what you think I plan on getting Nick and Sara together soon!


	5. A Piece Of Glass

Hey everyone!

Thank You soooo much for the reviews I enjoy reading them, please R&R and tell me what you think

" Hey Nick" Sara said as Nick sat down across from Sara at the kitchen table

" Hey um how long have you been up for?" Nick asked a little worried

" Um about 20min I took a shower and now I am here" Sara told him

"Oh I see is there any hot water left" Nick asked

" yea lots" Sara said to him, Sara was in a much happier mood knowing that Nick wanted her in the house and not in her own house

" Okay well I am going to go take a shower" Nick said as he got up "When I'm done you want me to give you a ride to work?"

" Um yea sure thanks Nick" Sara said with a smile "Oh Nick, thanks you know for last night...listening

"Anytime" Nick said walking down the hallway and into the bathroom

30 Minutes later and in Nick's car

" So what kind of music does Nick Stokes listen to?" Sara said as pressed play on his cd player

_I was always the crazy one  
I broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the 50-yard line  
You were always the perfect one  
And the valedictorian so  
Under your number I wrote "call for a good time_"

" Wow Toby Keith fan" Sara said in shocked

" Yea well I like country" Nick said "Hey how did you know it was Toby Keith who was singing this?"

" Um well let's just say . . . I don't hate country music" Sara said

" Oh by the way . . . you didn't leave any hot water left" Nick said to Sara

"Oh really? Well I was almost sure I left some" Sara said trying not to laugh

" yea ok . . . wait till tomorrow" Nick told her

" Why what's tomorrow?" Sara said

" well tomorrow will be the day when I get to the shower first" Nick said cocky

" yea right" Sara said with a laugh

Sara and Nick both laughed and sang all the way to work and back

" Well that was a long boring day at work" Sara said to Nick as they walked into their apartment

" Yea tell me about it" Nick said to her

" Well I'm going to put the garbage out I'll be back" Sara said as she left the apartment

"Sara . . . you ok?" Nick asked worried by the look on Sara face as she walked in the apartment

"um yea I just cut myself, I fell outside" Sara said tears starting to well up in her eyes

" well here let me take a look at it" Nick said as he took her hand where the cut was

" Um there looks like to be a piece of glass stuck in there, here let me get it out" Nick said as he started to pull the glass out but then.

"Ow" Sara yelled as she pulled her hand back "You know what I'm just going to live with it in my hand"

"Sara don't be stupid" Nick said stepping closer to Sara now being so close that they were breathing on each other

"Just close your eyes and it'll be over in a second" Nick said then before she knew it the glass was out, but Nick was still holding her hand and still almost nose to nose.

"Well um I should get to bed" Sara said slowly

" Um yea me to"Nick told her

" Well um I'm going to see you later" Sara said but still not moving

"Yea ok" Nick said but not making the first move

Sara then left, walked out of the room and her hand slowly slipping from Nick's hand and leaving him in the room by himself she closed the door to her room and so did Nick. Sara laid in her bed thinking _omg I think I might just have feelings for Nick, but how can I? He prolly has a girlfriend that he doesn't want all of us to know about, and even if he doesn't he might not have feelings for me . . . Sara thought about this till all hours in the night and finally falling asleep_.

I know this chapter was short, and I'm so sorry but I'm working on the next chapter

Thanks everyone for reading please click the little purple button and reviw


	6. Together At Last

( I'm not to sure if I made it clear in the last chapter but it was supposed to sound like Nick and Sara almost kissed)

"Hey" Sara said as she walked into the kitchen

"Hey, there's some coffee in the pot" Nick offered as he sat down at the kitchen table

"Oh thanks but I'm not in the coffee mood" Sara said sitting next to him at the table

It seemed like hours but the truth was, only a couple seconds went by before Nick broke the silence

"Um about last night" Nick said

"Yea about that" Sara said

"Sara I'm going to be honest with you, and I hope my honest doesn't scare you away and make you move"- Nick said

"No it won't..be honest Sara said quicky added to his sentence

"Well um" Nick started not knowing where to start "I um have feeling for you, and it's okay if you don't, it's just that I thought I would tell you it's hard keeping feelings bottled up for 5 years, and I don't want another 5 years to go by before I get the courage to tell you... it could be to late"

"Nick"- Sara said but was cut off by Nick

"Sara it's okay if you don't have the same feelings, I understand, with you past with...Grissom and all"

"Nick I'm not going to lie I did have feelings for Grissom, but that's in the past" Sara said, at this point Nick and Sara were almost nose to nose again like last night

"So um I have feeling for you" Nick told her

" I have feelings for you too Nick" Sara said to him surprised that she opened her feelings so fast.

"So um you don't have a boyfriend or anything" Nick asked

"No I don't" Sara said

" So I don't have to worry about some guy trying to kill me?" Nick asked

"Nope, and I'm sure you could take him" Sara said

"Yea that's why I said try"Nick said with a laugh

"So are you going to kiss me or not cowboy?" Sara said to him

Nick loved it when she would call him cowboy so he closed the space between them and gave her a sweet deep passionate kiss, a kiss that she returned to him.

"That was nice" Sara said her hand around his neck.

"Yea" Nick said arms around her waist

"Well um we should get to work" Sara said

"Yea, all though I would rather be here with you" Nick said giving her a kiss

"Yea me too" Sara said walking toward the coffee pot and pouring some in a mug

"What are you doing"? Nick asked "I thought you weren't in a coffee mood"

"Yea well that was before I tasted it on you lips" Sara said as they both walked out of the apartment, Sara with a coffee in her hands and Nick with a grin on his face

! Car Ride To Work !

" So Sara, do you want to tell the gang?" Nick said

"Um well tell then what? What are we?" Sara asked

" Oh well , um Sara, I thought maybe we could be... I don't know maybe a couple" Nick said

"Well I don't know" Sara said looking over at Nick to see a hurt face on him "Nick I'm joking I would love to be your girlfriend" Sara said " Your cute when you nerves" Sara added

Nick laughed a bit then asked " So are we going to tell the gang?"

" Well I want to" Sara said "But what if Grissom takes you or me off the grave yard shift and put you or me on day shifts then we would never see each other?" Sara said

"Well I want to tell them and you do too, so we could tell everyone and just tell them not to tell Grissom" Nick suggested

" Well." Sara said thinking about it " fine we can do that, but if he finds out and gets mad because we didn't tell him then you're the one to blame"

"Why me? there's two people in this relationship" Nick said as he pulled into the parking lot

" Yea but you thought of the idea" Sara said trying to win the fight

" Fine, you win . . . happy?" Nick asked

"Very happy" Sara said " So um we won't tell them all at once, we'll do it when we're alone, when Grissom is no where to be found" Sara said with a laugh

" Okay" Nick said then started to laugh with her as they both walked into the building.

888 Sorry it took forever for me to post thischapter, I was so mad, I was in Math class and I was caught writing this chapter and well the stupid teacher took it away and he wouldn't give it back, so one day I just sat down and I wrote it again. I hope everyone likes it I know this chapter was short, but I'll try to post again, Please review I have exams this week:(

Thanks to all who read I love you all 888


	7. Telling People The Truth Again

"Okay everyone" Grissom said walking into the break room "Sara and Catherine you two have a DB on the strip and Warrick and Nick you two have a missing 10 year old girl good luck to you all" Grissom said as he walked out of the room.

"Come on Sara" Catharine said as her and Sara walked out "I'll drive"

"So Catherine, how's life" Sara asked hoping she would ask the same

"Oh well Lindsay is doing better, she joined a baseball team and well everything is okay with her, and everything is all right with me, Grissom promised me an extra week off so I could take Lindsay up to see her grandparents we haven't seen them in a long time" Catherine told Sara then finishing off with the words Sara was dying to hear " What's new in your life Sar?"

"Oh well actually" Sara started then quickly stopped and wondered how she was going to tell Catherine the news about her and Nick

"Actually what?" Catherine said repeating what Sara just said

"Oh um well I met this guy" Sara told her

"Oh really . . . do I happen to know this guy?" Catherine asked

"Well um you do, but we don't want to tell a certain someone" Sara said

"Oh let me guess, you and Nick don't want to tell Grissom" Catherine said looking over to see a shocked face on Sara.

"How...How...How did you know that" Sara asked her

"Well come on Sara, you guy flirt with each other, oh and when you told everyone that you were going out with Hank, well you should have seen the sad look on Nick's face, and now you guys are living together, Sara everyone knew it was going to happen" Catherine said.

"What do you mean . . . everyone?" Sara asked

" Well me Warrick won the bet, we thought by the end of the week and Grissom betted on by the end of 2 weeks and well poor Greg thought at the end of the month, too tell you the truth I just don't think Greg wanted to let you go...he has always had a thing for you" Catherine said

"Wait, Grissom thought me and Nick would go out together?" Sara asked

"Oh yea he was the one who started the bet" Catherine said

"But won't he separate me or Nick?" asked Sara

"Um I don't know the rules, oh look here we are" Catherine said parking the car

"Catharine don't say anything about...you know me and Nick" Sara said

"Oh no don't worry about it, my lips are sealed tight" Catherine said as the two girls went off the see the dead body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nick you drove last time, let me drive" Warrick said

"Too bad. Grissom gave me the keys, that means he wants me to drive" Nick said

"Or he's trying to kill me" Warrick added

"Warrick who was the one who smashed 4 CSI car's last month?" Nick said getting to the drivers seat

"Nick that wasn't my fault" Warrick told him

"Oh really? there's was only one person driving...and I believe it was you" Nick said as he drove out of the parking lot

"Nick it was a car chase" Warrick said

"Yea okay who were you chasing . . . Sara? Trying to beat her to the crime?" Nick said

"She was the one how said she could beat me" Warrick said trying to defend himself

"Yea and she did...4 times" Nick said laughing

"Whatever, I would have won if that dog didn't run in the road" Warrick said

"Fine okay blame it on the dog" Nick told Warrick

"Whatever, so speaking of Sara, you guys still living together?" Warrick asked

"Yea man we are, we um well we're doing more then living together, we're seeing each other" Nick said keeping his eye on the road

"WHAT!" Warrick yelled "when did this happen?"

"Well last night, but don't say anything we don't want Grissom to find out" Nick said

"Oh yea you don't want him to separate you guys" Warrick said to Nick

"Yea, Man" Nick said.

"Well I hate to tell you this man, but he's going to know soon" Warrick told him

"Well yea I know he's going to find out but we can keep it from him for a while" Nick said

"No, you can't I want to rub it in his face and tell him he lost the bet" Warrick said laughing.

"Wait" Nick said as he pulled up to the victim house"don't tell me you betted on Sara and I?"

"Yea we did, and me and Catherine won, Grissom guessed in 2 weeks and poor Greg thought at the end of the month" Warrick told Nick

"Oh no surprise on you and Catherine, but Greg I thought he would be the last person who would want to see Sara get a boyfriend he had always had a thing for her, and Grissom he never bets on the things you come up with" Nick said as he got out of the car.

"Yea well believe it or not I didn't come up this bet...Grissom did" Warrick said walking up too the vic's door.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about him being mad at me and Sara" Nick said then added

"Do you think he'll take me or her off the gave yard shifts?"

"Man I have no clue" Warrick said knocking on the Vic's door "Hopefully not"

(After The Cases)

"Man today was a long day" Warrick said walking into the break room to find Grissom, Greg, Sara, Catherine and Nick

"Yea, I'm ready to go home anytime" Sara said to Nick

"Yea okay, lets go" Nick said as he and Sara got up and started to walk out the door

"Oh by the way Grissom, Catherine and I won the bet" Warrick said

"No you didn't" Grissom said looking up from his work and over to Nick and Sara

"Um I guess" Nick said

" Dam it" Grissom said making everyone look at her " I was sure it was going to happen next week"

"Well I didn't even think it was going to happen" Greg said then getting up to walk out "I'll see you guys later, congratulations you guys" Greg said to Nick and Sara then took a couple steps "I'm off to the new club that just opened if anyone wants to join me . . . you know where I live" Greg said and walked out to his car..

"Well I'm heading home, Cath you need a ride?" Warrick offered

"Yes please" Cath said getting up and walking out the door " See you guys later"

"Well guys I'm going to my office, good luck on this couple thingy" Grissom said walking out but then stopped when Nick voice cut though the air

"Hey Griss, do you think they'll separate me and Sara" Nick asked

"Not unless you give them something to fight about" Grissom said and went to his office

"Are you ready to go home" Sara asked?

"Um what did he mean" Nick asked confused

"I'll tell you in the car" Sara said walking out and to the car

" So tell me what the boss meant" Nick asked as he and Sara drove in the car

"All he meant was that don't like kiss or make-out" Sara said "this way they have nothing on us to separate us"

"Oh" Nick said "So what we have to wait to get home?" Nick said joking

"Yea that's what it means" Sara said

The way Sara's face shined in the moonlight made Nick want to reach over and kiss her, and that what he did.

"NICK! WATCH OUT"Sara yelled, making Nick quickly twist the wheel making it go right into a parked car

Sara screaming was the last thing Nick heard before he passed out

Nick passing out was the last thing Sara heard before she passed out

(( Hope everyone liked it please read & review and tell me what you think ))


	8. Dark Deep Sleep

"What happened?" Grissom yelled as he rushed into the ER.

"We don't know" Warrick said.

"All we know is that they both got into an accident" Catherine said to him.

"Well what kind of accident?" Grissom asked as he sat down in the chair beside Greg.

'It was a car accident" Brass said.

"When are we going to know anything" Grissom asked trying to get some information.

"They said they would tell us after they get out of surgery" Greg said specking up for the fist time.

"All we can do is wait" Warrick said.

It seemed to be forever as time passed. Brass, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Greg all sat silently as time passed. Once on a while one of the teammates would get coffee for everyone but everyone just stayed quiet and sat in the waiting room.

About 5 hours later a young nurse dressed in white walked towards them.

"Is everyone here for Nicholas Stokes and Sara Sidle?" she asked as she looked up from her clipboard.

"Yes, we are" Grissom said as he cleared his throat.

"Well they are out of surgery, Nicholas Stokes has damaged his legs from the knees down pretty bad.- the nurse said, but was interrupted by Warrick.

"Will he be able to walk" Warrick asked.

"He's in a coma, we don't know when he will come out, and until he comes out of the coma we won't know anything about the use of his legs" the nurse said to him.

"And Sara . . . how is she?" Greg asked.

"She broke many bones in her arms, and she is also in a coma" The nurse said.

"How will she be when she comes out...physical" Catherine said.

"Well when or if she does comes out she will be fine she will have use of her legs and arms but we don't know When she will be out of the coma" The nurse said to them.

"Can we see them?" Brass asked.

"Nicholas Stokes is in room 11A and Sara Sidle in room 12A" the nurse said before she walked away she said "visiting hours are over in 5 min"

"Okay um Brass, Catherine and I will go see Sara" Grissom said "Greg and Warrick go see Nick, then we'll switch"

"All right" Warrick said as he and Greg headed to Nick's room and the rest went to Sara's room.

CSI

"Hey Nick" Warrick said as if Nick was able to respond.

"Hi . . . Nick" Greg said feeling a bit awkward.

"Greg, they say if you talk to someone in a coma they are more likely to come out faster" Warrick said to him.

"Yea, I know" Greg said.

"Nick man, you have to come out of this deep sleep fast, we're all betting on when your going to pop the big question to Sara" Warrick said.

"Yea, and I know I'm the newest CSI but I hope you don't think I'm going to take all you cases" Greg said to him.

"We have to get going, we'll talk to you soon" Warrick said.

"See ya later Nick" Greg added.

"Come on Greg" Warrick said as they walked out of the room.

CSI

"Hey Sara" Grissom said as he walked in to the room.

"Hey Sara, what are you doing sleeping? We have some bad guys to catch" Brass said making Grissom and Catherine smile.

"Yea, and we all know that you're going to get them" Catherine said.

"Okay Sara, I have to get going" Brass said "hurry up and wake up we're all waiting for you".

"Yea Sara, I agree with Brass" Catherine said as she walked out with Brass.

"Yea, you have to get better, someone has to put Nick is his place" Grissom said as he walked out.

CSI

"Hey Sara" Greg said getting used to talking to people in a coma.

"Sara...you and Nick going into a coma at the same time, I think you guys both should come out at the same time" Warrick said then looking over at Greg and saying "What do you think Greg".

"Yea I'm 100 on the same page"Greg said.

"Okay Sara we have to get going, visiting hours are ending soon and the nurse gave me a hurry up look when I walked out of Nick's room and into yours... So we'll talk to you later" Warrick said getting up with Greg.

"We'll see you soon" Greg said as he and Warrick walked out and headed to the waiting room to wait for Grissom, Catherine and Brass.

CSI

"Hey Nick" Grissom said.

"Nicky what are you doing . . . sleeping when you got the girl of your dreams waiting for you" Catherine said waiting for an answer.

"Well I'm sure he'll be out soon" Brass said "Okay Nick, I have to get going, go get some bad guys I hope you come back to us soon" Brass said headed off to the waiting room.

"Yea Nick I'm going to head out too" Catherine said then bending over and kissing him on the forehead then walking out.

"I'll see you later"Grissom said then walking out to meet up with the gang.

CSI

"So . . . "Grissom said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Warrick asked.

"No the doctors said we can only wait" Grissom said.

"Well, what do we do till then?" Catherine asked.

"We get back to work" Grissom said

"I have to get going" Brass said "I'll see you guys in the tonight"

After everyone said their good-byes they all went home to catch a couple hours of sleep before they had to get back to work.

Hey everyone I hope everyone liked it and I'm sorry for the wait, and I'm so sorry to

Beauty in my Breakdown for the wait, I'm really happy that your reading the story


	9. Brown Paper Bag

"All right, everyone listen up" Grissom said as he walked into the break room "I know everyone is a little on an edge about Nick and Sara . . . but there's not much we can do about it" Grissom said looking around the room "Warrick and Catherine you two have a DB off the strip, Greg you're with me on a missing boy" Grissom finished.

"So that's it" Warrick said looking up at Grissom and the rest of the gang "We just go on without them in our lives?"

"Warrick, you heard the doctors, they could be sleeping for months even years" Grissom told him.

"Yea okay . . . whatever" Warrick said standing up "I'll meet you in the parking lot" Warrick said looking at Catherine then walking out.

"All right, I'll see you guys later" Catherine said getting ready to go.

"Hey Catherine watch him, Warrick's talking this hard" Grissom told her.

"Yea, don't worry he'll be fine" Catherine said walking out of the room.

"Ready to hit the road Greg?" Grissom asked looking over at Greg.

"Yea, I'm ready" Greg said and they both headed out.

CSI

"Hey Grissom" Greg asked.

"Greg I'm not changing the radio station, we're almost there" Grissom told him.

"No, it's not that. You see that little house, Could we stop?" Greg asked.

"Yea, sure" Grissom said as he pulled in the driveway.

"Thanks I'll only be a minute" Greg said as he jumped out of the car

A couple minutes later Greg walked out of the house carrying a small brown paper bag and jumped in the car.

"Okay I'm ready to go" Greg said as he put his seatbelt on.

"Um Greg . . . I don't know what's in the bag but I hope it's nothing that will get you in trouble" Grissom said his mind thinking it was drugs.

"I don't do drugs Grissom, I thought you knew me?" Greg said.

"Greg I know you don't do drugs, I'm just watching out" Grissom said to him.

"Grissom, don't take this the wrong way, but you can't watch all of us, we all love Nick and Sara, were all going to be grieving in different ways" Greg told him.

"Yea I know, so um your not going to be doing something illegal while grieving?" Grissom asked trying not to pry but really wanting to know what was in the bag.

"Grissom" Greg said frustrated "Please mind your own business."

"Okay, I will" Grissom said "besides we're here."

CSI

"I really miss Nick" Warrick said as Catherine drove the CSI car.

"I was going to go out for supper tonight . . . with Sara" Catherine said "We had made plans."

"I sure hope they wake up soon" Warrick said.

"Yea me to" Catherine said to him.

"Are you going to visit them?" Warrick asked "After shift?".

"Yea, the nurse moved them, they're now in the same room together" Catherine told him.

"Yea, I heard" Warrick said "mind if I come with you to visit them tonight?"

"Of course not" Catherine said.

"So how have you been doing" Warrick asked trying to make conversation.

"I've been all right" Catherine told him "Well there are some nights when I can't sleep . . . I just can't stop thinking about them" Catherine told him "What about you?"

"Well there are nights when I just think that why them, their lives just got started, then I wish that it was me instead of them" Warrick said to her.

"I know what you mean, but they both wouldn't want you to think like that that" Catherine said to him.

"Yea I know what your saying" Warrick said.

"I'm sure they'll wake up soon" Catherine said as she parked the car and got out to start work.

"Yea, I hope you're right" Warrick said quietly, about to forget about the terrible accident and start work.

CSI

"Thanks for dropping me off" Greg said to Grissom.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Grissom asked.

"Grissom it's a hospital, it's not my first day of school . . . unless you want to come?" Greg asked him

"No, I don't think so . . . I'll visit them later" Grissom said.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later" Greg said grabbing his brown paper bag and getting out of the car.

"See yea" Grissom yelled.

"Hey Nick, Hey Sara" Greg said as he sat down in the white chair. "Um well you guys might not know this but when I was younger my mom went into a coma. She was really sick . . . she didn't come out for a long time, but before all this happened she gave me her book. She would keep all her favorite poems in this book, most of the poems were by her favorite poet his name is _Robert Frost, _and her favorite poem by him is called _Stopping By The Woods On a Snowy Evening, _she would read me this poem all the time and usually before I went to bed, and when she went into the coma I would read her this poem, I knew it was her favorite. And when she came out of the coma she told me she came out because she heard me reading the poem. Now I don't know if she was telling truth or not, but I hope that she was and I hope that you guys hear the poem and I hope the poem can also wake you two up . . . okay well this is the poem" Greg said as he flipped thought the book and started to read . . .

_Whose woods these are I think I know.  
His house is in the village though;  
He will not see me stopping here  
To watch his woods fill up with snow.  
My little horse must think it queer._

_To stop without a farmhouse near. _

_Between the woods and frozen lake  
The darkest evening of the year.  
He gives his harness bells a shake  
To ask if there is some mistake.  
The only other sound's the sweep  
Of easy wind and downy flake.  
The woods are lovely, dark and deep.  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep._

"Greg . . . "Grissom said leaning against the doorway

"I thought you were going home"Greg said surprised to see him there.

"Yea well I thought you needed a ride home" Grissom said smiling at the young co-worker.

Greg smiled and turned to his sleeping friends "See you guys tomorrow" then with that, he and Grissom left and got Into the car.

"I'm sorry that I thought you were doing drugs" Grissom said as he drove away from the hospital

"Na, don't worry about it" Greg said "everyone makes mistakes"

"Yea, I guess so" Grissom said back to him "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot" Greg said as they drove down a quiet neighborhood.

"You told Nick and Sara that you had the book before your mom went into the coma, but you had to go to that little house to get the book to read . . . why did you have to go into that house?" Grissom asked him.

"Well, I don't own that house my younger sister does, and when my mom died I was so upset that I couldn't look or read the book, so I asked her if she could hold onto it for me until I was ready to take it back, then when Nick and Sara went into the coma I thought it was about time I brought back some old memories" Greg said as he stepped out of the car.

"I'm sorry about your mom" Grissom said.

"Yea, she was a wonderful women" Greg said "Night"Greg added before he shut the car door and went into his apartment.

CSI

"I wish they could just . . . wake up" Catherine said as he and Warrick walk into Nick and Sara's room

"Yea, I wonder what's making them sleep this long" Warrick said to her.

"Do you think there together?" Catharine said "You know together in . . . dreamland"

"Yea I think they are, and they're prolly having so much fun together that they would rather be in dreamland then be with us and work" Warrick said making him and Catherine both smile.

"Yea well, that's enough fun we have cases to solve, and bad guys to put away" Catherine said.

"Yea, I agree with you Catherine" Warrick said.

"Okay . . . well I only came here to say 'hello' I have to go pick up Lindsay from school" Catherine said

"Yea, and I have tons of paper work to do, because someone isn't here!"Warrick said looking over at Nick "Yea. Nick I'm talking to you".

"Come on Warrick, I'll drive you back to the lab" Catherine said with a grin.

"See you guys later" Warrick said as he looked at Nick and Sara.

"See you guys" Catherine said as her and Warrick headed home.

-I Really Hope Everyone Likes It, I Think This Was The Hardest Chapters To Write!. Jdcoagirl, I Still Plan On Using the 'Dream' Idea, Prolly In The Next Chapter Or So. Please Everyone Review I Love To Get Them, But I Don't Want Bad Reviews! Just Kidding I Don't Mind Getting Helpful Reviews, Or Any Reviews For That Matter! Thank You All For Reading-


	10. Dreaming

Okay everyone I know it's been a long time since I updated, I hope everyone likes it, This chapter is about Nick and Sara in a coma together Tell me what you think+

"Hey Sara" Nick said walking down a stone path "How is the coffee?" Nick asked as he sat beside her on the bench with millions and billions of flowers around them.

"Oh it's great...not as good as Greg's coffee though" Sara told him.

"What? Greg lets you drink his coffee?" Nick asked "He never lets me drink his coffee".

"Yea that prolly because he doesn't know I drink his coffee" Sara said looking up to him.

"Aw, that makes sense now" Nick said as he kissed the top of her nose.

"Yea, talking about Greg, did you hear that poem that he read to us?" Sara asked him as she leaned back to relax in the bench.

"Yea I did, did you like it?" Nick asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I really did, did you?

"Yea I did, we should get a copy" Nick told her "You know...when we wake up".

"Yea we should" Sara said "How long has it been since the accident?"

"Um I would say 6 months" Nick said "why?"

"Well, I think we should wake up soon" Sara told him."What do you think?"

"I just..I ... just Sara" Nick started but lost his word.

"Nick what is it?" Sara said.

"What about my legs, you heard the doctors, I might not be able to walk" Nick told her

"Yea but there's a chance you could walk" Sara said back to him.

"Sara we don't know that..

"Nick it doesn't matter..."Sara said but Nick interrupted her.

"It does matter Sara" Nick said a little frustrated "It matters if I can walk or not" Nick finished a little bit calmer.

"Nick I love you, I'll always love you either way" Sara told him.

"Well Sara Sidle, it sounds like you really want to wake up" Nick said.

"Well Nicky, I would love to stay here with you, but I want to grow old and start a family" Sara said.

"I know you do" Nick said with a smile.

"Nick..." Sara started

"Yea Sara"

"I think it's time for me to go" Sara told him.

"Yea I think it's your time too" Nick said into her eyes.

"Don't leave me Nick" Sara said to him

"I'll always be here with you Sara" Nick told her

"Come with me...wake up with me" Sara said ...

Okay, I know it's short, but I promise to update soon:)+


	11. Waking Up

Hey all, well here's a new chapter, thank for reading

CSI

"Guys!" Grissom shouted as he came into the break room.

"Gil please don't shout I'm pulling a double" Catherine said to him.

"Sorry, but It's about Nick and Sara" Grissom said .

"Well don't just stop their" Warrick said standing up "How are they".

"How are who?" Greg asked as he walked into the room.

"Nick and Sara . . . how are they Grissom?" Warrick asked.

"They're going to be fine, they woke up" Grissom said as he walked out and headed to his car.

"Cath, you want a ride?" Warrick asked.

"Yes, please" Catherine said as her and Warrick headed to the hospital.

"Well, it looks like were all going to the hospital" Greg said talking to himself "don't worry everyone I can get my own ride" Greg added as he ran out of the building.

CSI

"Are you all here for Nicolas Stokes and Sara Sidle?" The doctor asked.

"Yea, how are they"Grissom asked.

"Well, they are both up and talking now, Sara is going to fine she needs rest, and Nick his legs are going to be fine but he will have to take his time for the first couple of weeks" The doctor told them.

"Can we see them" Grissom asked.

"Yes, but only one person at a time, for the next 24 hours" the doctor answered him.

"Hey, Grissom...do you mind if I go in first?" Warrick asked.

"Nope, not at all, but you only stay in there for 5 minutes, and that goes for the rest of you, they need their rest"

"Yep, okay" Warrick said and headed off the see his friends

CSI

"Well, well, well . . . look who's decided to wake up" Warrick said as he walked into Nick and Sara's room.

"Hey Man miss me much?" Nick asked showing his Texan smile.

"Nope, not at all...now Sara, Sara I missed" Warrick said making Sara smile.

"I missed you too War" Sara said.

"Hey Warrick, you stay away from my girl" Nick said.

"Ah Man, you got nothing to worry about, I'm just kidding" Warrick told him.

"Hey, Warrick, I know...I do remember how to joke" Nick said.

"Yea, I know it just...it's been a long time" Warrick told them.

"Yea, well don't worry, you aren't lucky enough to get rid of us that soon" Sara told him.

"Good because those last 6 months were the hardest and if you guys put me through it again . . . well just don't do it again and you won't have to know what I'm going to do" Warrick said to his friends.

"Don't worry, we aren't leaving" Nick said to Warrick.

"Good" Warrick said walking over to Sara "I have to get going" Warrick added as he leaned down to give Sara an awkward laying down hug.

"I'll see you later Warrick" Sara said to him.

"Yep, for sure" Warrick said as he and Nick punched each other's knuckles "See yea guys later" Warrick said as he walked out the door.

CSI

"Hey, how's our new little CSI doing?" Nick said right as he saw Greg walk into the room.

"Ah me, I'm doing good, happy your up...it's time that you come help us put those guys away" Greg told him.

"Yea, I know we'll be getting to work soon" Nick said.

" Yea, you better"Greg said as he turned his attention to Sara "Sara, my great friend, how's Nick treating you"Greg asked.

"Oh, Greg, he's treating me like a princess" Sara told him.

"Good that's what I like to hear, and you know who to come to, when he treats you less than a princess" Greg said to her, but before she could say something Nick stepped in.

"Don't worry Greg, I won't hurt her" Nick said knowing that him and Sara were really good friends.

"I know you won't, because if you did I'd hurt you" Greg said trying to be serious, but a small smile crept out of his lips, "Nah., you guys both know I couldn't take on Nick, but I'd try" Greg finished making Sara and Nick laugh.

"Well, you know I would really like to stay . . . but the hospital gives me the creeps, and also Grissom told me if I stayed over 5min he wouldn't let me out in the field . . . that guy thinks he has power over me" Greg said trying to act like he was higher then Grissom.

"Greg . . . -." Sara started

"Yea, I know he has power over me, but come on' can't you guys act like I was higher then him for a second" Greg said knowing that's what Sara was going to tell him.

"You know Greg, out of the 5 of us, I think you are higher in power then Grissom is" Nick said joking.

"See, that what I like the hear" Greg said with huge grin

"Ahem" Grissom said clearing his troat, making Greg turn around and seeing Grissom at the door. "Greg"

"Yes, Grissom" Greg said feeling like he was sweating bullets

"I thought I told you not to go over 5min...Nick and Sara need their rest"

"Yea, I know..It's just that they wanted to me stay . . . " Greg said knowing that he wasn't going to fool Grissom so he quickly added "and Nick said if I didn't stay he was going to beat me up" making Sara laugh her head off and Nick grinning from ear to ear.

"Greg" Grissom said not finding any of this funny.

"Yea, I'm going" Greg said waving to Nick and Sara.

"Bye Greg" Sara said.

"See you" Nick said as Greg left.

CSI

"How are you guys feeling?" Grissom asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Oh, we're good" Sara said.

"That's good...you know you guys really need rest" Grissom told them.

"Yea, but Griss, Sara and I have been sleeping for the last 6 months" Nick said to him.

"I don't care Nick" Grissom said "you need more if you want to come back to work".

"Yea, about work when can we start again" Nick asked.

"Well Nick...about you legs, they should be fine...but you need to stay off them and take it slowly" Grissom said "and I talked to Ecklie about it, and he and agree that you going to have to wait 6months before you come to work" Grissom said as Nick moaned.

"Grissom, that's too long, it's not fair" Nick told him.

"I know, but we need you to get better before you start again...and Sara you can start in 3months"

"What?" Sara said

"No no no" Grissom said as he walked toward the door "I'm not going to fight with you both, 6 months for Nick, 3 months for Sara... now I'm leaving, Catherine is coming in to for a minute then get some rest" Grissom said as he walked out the door.

"This isn't fair" Sara said.

"What do you mean, you only have to stay home for 3months, I have 6months" Nick told her

"Yea, well you hurt you legs" Sara said to him.

But before Nick good complain some more Catherine walked in.

CSI

"Hey guys" Catherine said walking in.

"Hey, Cath" Sara and Nick said.

"How's it going"Catherine said, realizing it was a dumb thing to ask.

"Ah, well we just want out of here" Nick told her.

"Oh when do you guys get to leave?" Catherine asked.

"Tomorrow. hopefully" Sara answered.

"Oh well do you need some help . . . I can see if Warrick is able to" Catherine said to them.

"Um we should be okay" Nick said.

"Yea, so how are you and Warrick" Sara asked with a smile.

"Well you know...him" Catherine said to Sara.

"No I don't know him" Sara said "why don't you tell us".

"well..." Catherine started.

"Catherine we're going to find out soon enough" Sara said to her.

"Okay . . . but don't say anything okay..please" Catherine said.

"No, we won't promise" Sara sais wanting the information.

"Okay, well the day you guys went onto the hospital we kind of..kissed" Catherine told Sara.

"I knew you guys where going to get together" Nick said with a grin.

"Oh and how did you know that?" Sara asked him.

"Because...well Warrick wouldn't or couldn't stop talking about her...but don't tell him I told you girls that" Nick said.

"Okay, I won't" Catherine said with a chuckle "I have to get going, Warricak's waiting for me"

"Wait, he was here like an hour ago visiting . . . he's waiting for you?" Nick asked.

"Yea, he did" Catherine said.

"I'll see you later Cath" Sara said happy that her friend found someone who wasn't abusive.

"Bye guys" Catherine said and left.

CSI

Okay everyone thank you so much for reading, please review and tell me what you think of it. I think I'm going to end this story soon, I have a new one started it's called Why Me? it's a Sandle story, you all very welcome to read it...okay bye.


	12. A New Beginning

1"It's so great to be home" Nick said as Warrick helped him into his house and onto the couch.

"Yea, it is" Sara said sitting beside him.

"So Warrick, do you want to stay for a bit?" Nick asked as he put his arms around Sara "We can watch a movie or something?"

"Na, man. I've gotta head back, I have 2 decomps waiting for me back at the lab" Warrick said at the door "I'll you guys later...call me if you need anything"

"Bye War."

"See you later man" Nick said as Warrick left the small apartment.

After a couple of minutes of silence and passionate kisses Nick started to talk.

"I was thinking...this apartment is kinda...well small" Nick said in between kisses.

"Yea I agree" Sara said to him

"I think we should buy a home . . . and a nice big 4 bedroom house" Nick said looking into Sara's surprised eyes.

"Well Nick that's a lot of space for just the two of us" Sara said.

"Yes, I know that" Nick answered her.

"Well what are you saying, you want to live with Warrick and Catharine?" Sara said making Nick smile is Texan smile.

"No..." Nick started "I'm more saying that I want to have children with you".

"Oh." Sara said shocked by the news.

"Well, you know if you want to" Nick told her.

"No . . . No . . . I mean yes I want to..But . . . um" Sara started.

"Sara, what is it, tell me?" Nick said.

"It's just that, I would like to be married...then children...and Nick we aren't married" Sara said looking up at him.

"Then lets get married, Sara we can make this work, after getting out of the coma I realized that I don't want to be without you!"

"Nick, I don't want to be without you either" Sara said to him.

"Then Sara what the problem?" Nick asked.

"It's just that...I...don't... think.." Sara said trying to find her words.

"You don't think what?" Nick asked.

"I don't think I'll be a good mother" Sara said quickly while the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Sara darling, you will be the best mom in the world, believe me that's the least thing you need to worry about" Nick told her.

"What do you mean, what kind of things will I have to worry about?" Sara asked worried.

"Well...me, your going to have to worry about what kind of dad I'll be, I have many sisters and brothers, but I've never looked after children, sure I help out at the daycare, but that's not the same" Nick told her.

"Oh Nicky, you'll be a great dad don't worry" Sara said to Nick.

"So does this mean you want to have children with me?" Nick asked.

"YES, yes it does" Sara said with a smile that she hoped will always stay on her face.

"Well Sara Sidle" Nick said getting on his knees and talking a ring box out of his pocket "Will you marry me?"

"Nick . . . how did you get that?"

"I bought it a while ago, but Greg picked it up for me before we left the hospital... now no more questions... Sara Sidle will you marry me?"

"Yes!, of course" Sara said and Nick slipped the ring on her finger. A ring of love, a ring of the what the future will hold.

CSICSICSICSI

Well, everyone that's it, I hope you all liked it, I don't know if I plan to make a sequel, should I?

Please review, and thanks to everyone who reviewed thought out my first fanfiction, you all helped me get it done, and thanks for the helpful hints I'm really glad for all of them.


End file.
